


I Just Can't Hold it Anymore

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Embarrassed Castiel (Supernatural), Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: On the way back from a hunt, Cas has to pee and is is desperately trying to hold it in until he cant anymore. Dean doesn't really mind.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Kudos: 50





	I Just Can't Hold it Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to try my hand at this kinktober thing and here is my day one. Kink: Omorashi.

Dean was driving back from a hunt with Cas in the passenger seat. It had been a fairly simple hunt; just a run-of-a-mill salt-and-burn. Dean could have handled it himself, but he enjoyed the company. He and Cas had finally got their heads out of their asses and were now an item as of a month ago. Now, they looked for any excuse to spend time together alone. So, it was a no-brainer that he had invited Cas on the hunt. The hunt itself only took a day and now they were on their way back to the Bunker. They had been stuck in traffic now, though for about 2 hours and it was starting to get on his nerves. He assumed Cas felt the same since he could see him fidgeting in his seat out of the corner of his eye. 

“Something wrong Babe?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” Cas tersely answered him. 

“Geez, no need to get your panties in a twist.” Dean snapped back. He decided it was probably best to give Cas some quiet since he appeared to be in one of his grouchy moods. But, after 20 minutes of Cas’ constant fidgeting and the little sighs and grunts he could hear to his right, Dean was running out of patience. 

“What’s wrong Cas? Its obviously not nothing with you moving around over there like you got ants in your pants dude.” 

“I said I am fine Dean.” Cas snarked through gritted teeth. 

The hunter looked over at him and could tell something was making his angel uncomfortable. 

“Come on Cas. Its pretty obvious something is wrong. Wasn’t it you who said we needed to communicate better if we were going to give this relationship a shot?” Dean knew he was playing dirty bringing up Cas’ own words back at him, but he really just wanted to know what was wrong. 

“Yes. I did say that.” Cas agreed reluctantly. 

“So, tell me what’s got you all fidgety over there then?” Dean demanded gently. 

Cas grumbled something Dean couldn’t hear before he finally replied, “My bladder is very full, and I need to use the bathroom.” Dean could hear the annoyance in his voice clear as day. Ever since the Angel’s grace had almost completely depleted, Cas had to start getting used to doing things the human way. His least favorite of these would be dealing with bodily functions; More precisely, using the bathroom. He still had trouble recognizing when he needed to go and ended up waiting till the last second and having to rush to find a bathroom. 

“I asked you if you had to go like a half hour ago at the last rest stop Cas!” Dean said exasperated. He tried to be patient with Cas, he really did. But sometimes it was like driving in a car with a kid and having to make sure they remembered to go to the bathroom constantly. 

“I didn’t have to go then Dean, or I obviously would have.” The angel shot back. 

“Well sorry, but there aint much I can do right now for you babe. You’re just gonna have to try to hold it till we get out of this traffic. “ he told his boyfriend sadly.

“That’s what I’ve been doing Dean. I told you I was fine.” He growled back and turned to face out the window, effectively ending the conversation. 

They continued to move slowly through traffic. Cas was starting to sweat and grunt with the effort of trying to will his bladder to hold out as long as possible. He finally couldn’t take it and felt urine start to trickle out of his penis. He was panicking inside because he knew how mad Dean would be if he urinated in Baby. He grabbed his crotch with his right hand to try to stop the flow, but it continued trickling out.

“Dean, I can’t…I can’t hold it anymore.” He whimpered defeated as he felt his eyes tear up. 

Dean looked over and saw his boyfriend holding himself. Then he noticed that Cas’ pants were starting to darken around where his hand was holding. He should have been angry that Baby was going to get soiled, but he couldn’t take his eyes of the angel’s pants. He had to reach down and adjust his own pants as he felt himself begin to harden. One of his most kept secrets was this kink. He got turned on at the sight of someone desperate and wetting themselves. He had always felt ashamed of his kink and felt like a freak. He never wanted anyone to find out about it. He was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Cas whimper. 

“I’m sorry Dean, I.. I’m so sorry.” The Angel cried as he continued to struggle to hold it in. “I tried. I…really…tried. I’m sorry…for this. I know how…how much your car means to you.” Cas babbled between sobs.

Dean felt so bad for him. Poor Cas couldn’t help it, but Dean could tell he was so worried about Baby. Dean reached over and grabbed Cas free hand “Its ok sweetheart, I know you can’t help it. Just let it out babe. “He tried to sooth Cas. 

“I’m trying to hold it Dean, I…I swear I’m trying. I’m sorry I didn’t go before…at…at the rest stop. I don’t w…wa…want to mess up your car.” He continued to cry. 

“Don’t worry about her Cas. If you can’t hold it anymore its ok. Let it out. I can clean her up when we get home. Its ok sweetheart, let go.” He assured him again. Baby was the last thing on the hunter’s mind right now. The first being that Cas was in distress, and the second being that his own cock was hard as a rock watching Cas wet his pants right in front of him. Thank Chuck that they were at a standstill in traffic right now because Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from where he could see Cas’ pants continue to darken. He watched the wet spot slowly get bigger as Cas finally let go. Soon his entire lap was wet, and his pant legs began to darken as well.

Dean tried to hold back a moan at the sight, but it slipped out before he could stop it. Cas whipped his teary eyes up to look at Dean’s own wide eyes. The hunter watched in horror as Cas looked down at Deans own crotch and then look back up with a shocked look in his eyes. 

“Dean, I don’t understand. Why are you aroused right now?” He asked as his tears began to stop. Dean felt his face heat up out of embarrassment. But he figured he owed it to his boyfriend to be honest. He turned back to face the road though, as he couldn’t make himself look Cas in his eyes. 

“Its…uh…it’s a kink I have.” Dean admitted quietly, the tips of his ear’s bright red at this point. 

“A kink?” Cas asked, question in his voice.” What kink?”

“It’s called um…Omorashi. I get uh, ya know, turned on when someone wets themselves.:” He stammered out, embarrassed beyond belief. 

“Oh.” Cas said quietly. 

Dean was mortified at this point. Cas remained quiet the rest of the car ride and Dean was almost glad for it. Quiet was better than being made fun of in his opinion. 

When they reached the Bunker, they went separate ways and Dean hid out in his room. He was worried about what was going to happen when him and Cas finally talked again, but he would deal with that at another time. Right now, he couldn’t get the image of Cas wetting his pants out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He finally gave in and undid his belt and pulled his cock out. He began jerking off as he remembered the way Cas was so desperately trying to hold it in. The way his pants slowly darkened as he let go made Dean moan as he remembered it. He stroked his cock faster and faster as his orgasm approached at lightning speed. Finally, he came with a grunt and relaxed back on his bed. He had no idea what was next for him and Cas now that Cas knew his secret kink, but he fell asleep, sated at least for now, hoping they could move past it as they always did every obstacle they faced.


End file.
